Starlight
by splishsplash3
Summary: This is the beginning to Renesmee and Jacob's story. Renesmee is older, and she starts to feel differently about her best friend Jacob. Will this affect their relationship with each other? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Realization

Starlight

My Renesmee and Jacob Story

This is my story of Renesmee and Jacob and how the friendship turned into love. Renesmee is physically sixteen years old. The writing that is in this font does not belong to me, but Stephenie Meyer. The characters also belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One ~ Breathtaking

I was just leaving the main Cullen house, in Forks. I was going to meet my best friend, Jacob, for a day out in La Push.

I stepped out the back door, and began to run, at an inhuman speed, across the ground. I prepared to jump as I approached the water, and I lightly bounded over the vast river. I gently landed in the soft dirt on the opposite side, and I continued running.

I ran through the trees, with the leaves and the moisture slightly brushing against my skin. I could hear the small woodland animals scurrying through the bushes, and I could sense them scatter once I passed them. They were startled by my speed.

As I neared Jacob's house in La Push, I slowed to a jog. Well, more like a sprint to a human. I could see Jake sitting on the steps outside his house, waiting for me to arrive.

"Hey, Jake!" I called to him. His face lit up when he saw me coming.

"Hi, Nessie," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said. Although we did this all the time, I was always excited to be spending time with Jacob.

He ran around to the other side of the house. Since we were going sort of far, he had to phase.

He came back in his wolf form, and he motioned for me to get on his back. I hopped on while I was holding the blanket, and he began running. He could run so quickly! The wind was blowing through my hair, and my face was so chilled, but it was exhilarating.

We ran through the woods, and up to the top of the hill. We were going for a picnic on top of the cliff overlooking First Beach.

Once we reached the top of the mountain, Jacob let me down off of his back. I looked away while he phased back into a human.

We started slowly walking toward the edge of the cliff, holding hands. This was normal, though. Jake was my best friend. He has been since I was born. I'm his imprint. That means that we would be best friends forever. At least that's what I thought…

I looked over at Jake, and he was looking down at me. I noticed that something was different about him today. I felt something more. It felt like I knew that we were meant to be together forever. I've known this all along, I suppose, but I've never felt anything like this before. And also, he looked different in his appearance. I guess I never really noticed, but Jacob was absolutely _gorgeous_. Suddenly, I felt a surge of electricity go through my body. I found myself wondering if he was feeling anything that I was feeling.

I hadn't realized that we had walked this far, and before I knew it, we were at the edge of the cliff. I was so embarrassed! I was staring at Jacob so intently, that I had kept walking. He had to stop me and hold me back to make sure that I didn't fall off the edge!

"Whoa, Nessie!" he laughed. "Hold on!"

I blushed. I had gotten that from my mother. That was one of the down sides of being half-human. "Oops!" I giggled.

I was still somewhat dazed, so Jake took the blanket from my hands and spread it on the cool rock.

"Do you wanna sit down?" he asked me. I felt so absurd! I was still standing, looking out at the water.

"Oh, right," I replied. I sat down next to Jacob on the blanket. He put his arm around me, and I laid my head against his shoulder. This too, was normal, but it felt different. I could once again feel the electricity buzzing through me.

I couldn't control this feeling! We sat staring at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"It's sunset," he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile, too. This moment was amazing. The only thing I needed was to know if he felt the same thing…

"Jake," I said. I felt a little awkward. Jacob was my best friend, and this feeling was so different.

He looked at me, wondering what was on my mind, as I was of his.

"I'm feeling something new," I said, trying to explain the feeling that even I didn't know what it was called.

"Like what?" he replied. He looked into my eyes, and suddenly, I recognized the feeling. It was a feeling that I had never felt before, but one that I had seen.

"Jake," I said, with an excitement inside of me, but still a fear and a nervousness. "Do you love me?"

He looked at me and smiled, like he thought the answer was obvious. "Of course!" he told me. "I've always loved you, Renesmee. You're like my sister!"

I was slightly disappointed by his answer. I had been expecting something more. I slowly moved closer next to him, trying to get my point across.

"No, Jake," I softly said, a certain sadness in my voice. "I mean, do you really love me?" I pulled him into a gentle hug, then. I surprised myself when a teardrop leaked from my eye. I hoped he didn't notice it.

"**Don't be afraid, I murmured. "We belong together****."****"**

I was expecting him to say something, either something that would make me ecstatic, or something that would leave me heartbroken. But I certainly wasn't expecting what he did next.

He slowly withdrew from my embrace. He stared deep into my eyes, as I gazed into his. Then, ever so gradually, he leaned his head down towards mine. My heart raced at an accelerated speed as he and I both grew closer. And as his soft, warm lips met mine, my heartbeat slowly came to a stop.

**This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.**

I pulled back, for I was running out of breath.

"**Forever," he agreed.****"**


	2. Author's Note! Please Read!

Hi everyone!

Ok, sorry I haven't been writing. I had a huge writer's block where I had all of these great ideas, but there were too many, so I lost the storyline, and it all died...

So I'm not going to be continuing Starlight. It's just not going to work out.

BUT...

I am writing another story about Renesmee and Jacob that's a mix of Twilight, my personal experiences, and some of my little daydreams that I always have about Jake and Nessie! I'm really excited about it, even though it probably won't be very amazing...

But it's just an idea that I have and I put up the first chapter, which is basically a beginning idea to the whole story. It's sort of a bizarre setting for Twilight and vampires, but it's fun for me, and I really want to know what everyone thinks of my idea!

It's called** Island Daydreams**, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you would read the first chapter and tell me what you think!

Thank you sooooo much!!!!

BellaCullen27


End file.
